


A Rainy Day

by MiaTheDork



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bruce and Clark are also in a relationship but it’s just implied, Coming Out, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, GAYYYYYYYYYY, Gay, Gay Character, Getting Together, Iris and Barry are gay bffs, M/M, Motto of the Justice League: “We’re all queer here!”, Oh btw Barry is asexual, Wow ma dude dis is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTheDork/pseuds/MiaTheDork
Summary: When alone in the house, Barry and Victor admit some stuff.





	A Rainy Day

Barry liked when it rained. He thought it was pretty, and a good reason to stay inside. Barry always thought that when you’re inside, there’s less of a chance to embarrass yourself.

Boy was that wrong.

Victor knocked on the open door, “Hey, Barry?” Barry jumped up and stumbled, he had no clue how long Victor had been there. In the not-so-short time they had known each other, the two had become unlikely friends. Another thing to mention is that Barry had had a crush on Victor since they were digging up Clark’s grave.

“Y-yeah?” Barry asked?

“Any chance you know where the others are?” Victor asked.

“Uh, well Clark and Bruce are still on their little couples’ getaway, or whatever, and Arthur is in Atlantis, I think. I’m not sure, but, I think Diana’s doing something in Europe.” Barry told him, ducking his head down.

“Ah, right,” Victor said.

“Yeah, why?” Barry wondered aloud. Victor shrugged.

“Surprised you didn’t invite your girlfriend over.” the cyborg muttered. Barry perked up.

“W-wha?” Barry stuttered.

“Y’know, Iris?” Victor questioned. Iris West had become Barry’s best friend after they met at a bar and he accidentally confessed that he was gay, and Iris told him she was a lesbian.

“Iris? We’re just friends! Plus, we’re both gay! It’d be super odd if we dated!” Barry laughed. Victor’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, you’re gay?” Vic asked.

Barry blushed, “Uh, yeah. Does that make you uncomfortable, because-“

“N-no, not at all! I’m bi!” Victor confessed.

“Oh, really?”

“Uh, yeah...” Victor blushed, “And also, I, um...”

“Have a boyfriend?” Barry looked at him in terror.

“No! No! I was gonna say I... like...”

“Me?” Barry gaped, and Victor nodded.

“But why?” Barry continued.

“Literally everything about you, but if I’m making you uncomfortable then-“

“No! Um, I like you too.” Barry blushed.

“Really? But I’m a cyborg!” Victor tilted his head.

“Yeah, but an incredible one,” Barry gave a small smile that Victor returned. Barry walked over to Victor and stood on his toes. He looked right at Victor, and kissed him. To Barry’s happiness, Victor kissed back! It was slow, and sweet, but Barry could still feel fireworks. Once they pulled apart, Victor asked Barry, “Hey, do you think we could have like, a small movie date or something? Since, y’know, I can’t really go out that much unless we’re fighting someone.”

Barry grinned, “Are you asking me out?” Victor nodded.

“Then yes,” Barry answered Vic.

***

Once Diana got back to the house, she looked in Barry’s room to see if he was still there, and saw Barry and Victor, cuddling in bed.

Diana smirked, “About fucking time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you got some rest and had a good night sleep and are healthy and are having a nice day!!


End file.
